Wet cell batteries evolve combustible gases at times when current is flowing into and/or out of the battery. A hazard of such batteries is that ignition of these gases from an external source can be propagated into the battery and result in an explosion. The need to provide means to vent the gases and from time to time add fluid to the battery has heretofore provided routes of ignition propagation from the outside to the interior of the battery.